The Rage of a Detective
by eastWOLF
Summary: Elliot has been known to let his rage get the better of him but after a life altering accident he has to keep his emotions in check. Will he let his rage consume him and let the beast out? Or will he try to control the rage within him? Either way, just DON'T make him angry!


The Rage of a Detective

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order: SVU or the Incredible Hulk, they belong to Dick Wolf/NBC Universal and Marvel Comics respectively.**

**Author's Note: So summer vacation is over and I'm back to class and back to writing fanfics due to procrastination and boredom. Here's a new story, hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Weird Science<span>

Casey Novak is always calm and punctual in the court room, but there were rare occasions when she didn't know what to expect; today was one of those days. The latest case that the Special Victims Unit was dealing with involved a scientist named Samuel Sterns. He was a gamma radiation specialist who was the prime suspect in the rape and murder of 3 of his female lab assistances. Right now the proceedings were underway in the courtroom with Sterns surprisingly representing himself. Fin was sitting in watching to see what Sterns was going to do.

Judge Donnelly held the hearings today and as she looked over the lanky scientist she could only shake her head in disgust. "Dr. Sterns I understand that you have decided to represent yourself in these trail."

"That is correct your Honor." The scientist answered.

"Well I hope you know that a man who…" Judge Donnelly was interrupted.

"That a man who is his own lawyer has a fool for a client." Sterns smirked. "I can assure you that I am no fool your Honor."

"Fine," the judge accepted this. "Just don't interrupt me again."

"Yes you Honor."

"Ms. Novak you may proceed."

"The people request remand without bail your Honor," Casey started. "The doctor is suspect in the rape and murder of 3 women."

"Objection," the man said calmly. "I am not a flight risk and will surrender my passport. I asked to be released on bail since I've never been in trouble with the law." He looked over to Casey.

Donnelly weighed the information for a second. "Because this is your first offense bail is granted."

"We request bail be set at $50,000."

"No objection." Sterns agreed.

The judge slammed her gable to make it official.

Casey slightly looked over her shoulders to Fin as he got up to leave. Sterns was escorted out by the court officer.

* * *

><p>Fin stood on the top of the court building's steps when Casey came out.<p>

"Well that was a bust." The redhead shook her head.

"How you figure?" Fin asked. "There's no way he'll be able to post bail."

As if on cue Sterns exited the courthouse and looked at the ADA and detective. "You both looked surprised."

"I've been in that rat hole you call an apartment Sterns, you barley have a pot to piss in." Fin sneered.

"Don't worry how I made bail detective, just focus on the case." Sterns started to walk down the steps. "Oh and give my regards to that jarhead Neanderthal Stabler, I'm sure he'll be very happy to know I've made bail."

The two watched as Sterns walked away.

"I told you he was an arrogant douchebag." Fin remarked as he got out his cell phone and started to make a call. "Elliot it's me," he started. "Sterns made bail, you know what to do." When he hung up his phone Casey gave him a quizzical look. "We always have a plan B."

"Should I even ask?"

"Probably not," Fin walked down the steps. "Come on Casey I'll drive you back to your office."

* * *

><p>It had been hours since Sterns made bail and in that time all he did was go to his apartment. Elliot and Olivia had been parked across the street watching him and both were starting to get restless. Elliot was sitting in the passenger seat almost drifting off, just sitting there doing nothing was the most boring thing ever. As he leaned his head back he was jerked awake by a tap on the opposite window. Olivia was standing outside the car with two coffees in her hands. He unlocked the door for her and she handed him his coffee.<p>

"Thanks," he took a sip.

"You look like you could use it." Olivia remarked. "When was the last time you've slept?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know a day ago?"

"Why are you obsessing over Sterns?"

"He's hiding something," Elliot was very serious. "We couldn't find anything but I know he's hiding something. Why would some mild mannered scientist one day decided to rape and murdered his assistances?"

"They must have known or saw something Sterns didn't want them to see.' Olivia agreed. "But according to his files he wasn't working on anything high profile."

"That's the other thing, Sterns wasn't working on anything high profile so where did he get $50,000 to make bail?" he questioned. "We never went over his financials."

Taking another sip of his coffee Elliot looked back out his window and noticed that the lights were now off in Sterns' apartment. "What is he doing?" A few minutes later he saw the lanky scientist leaving his apartment. The doctor looked calm but kept looking over his shoulders to make sure no one was behind him. He only had a messenger bag slung over his shoulder, nothing out of the ordinary but the detectives didn't trust it. Once down the street he got into his car and pulled off, Olivia started her car and started to follow Sterns.

Sterns looked at his mirror and saw a suspicious looking car that he knew the detectives had to be in. "So predictable," He kept driving calmly not to cause the detectives to call other police enforcements. _'Well as long as I get there with enough time to upload my data nothing is going to stop me.' _He thought evilly to himself.

* * *

><p>Even more time has passed; Sterns and the detectives had been driving for hours and it was almost dawn in New York. At first Sterns was just driving around the city and there was no reason for Elliot to radio in for backup. But after a while Sterns had made his way on to the highway and was headed up north to Albany. Backup was called but Sterns managed to evade the police blockade set for him, he started to drive erratically and drove his car off the highway and onto a dirt road.<p>

The dynamic duo kept on his trail as other cops were nowhere close to them. Sterns drove through a small town with a police force that didn't have enough man power to stop him. He then drove on a dirt road through a forest bobbing and weaving throughout trees, he's defiantly been here before. When there were no more trees to avoid Olivia was able to straighten up and drive better. Elliot put his head out the window and aimed his gun at the wheels of Sterns' car.

"Liv you gotta get a bit closer!" Elliot hollered.

She obliged and slammed even harder on the gas pedal; they were both intent on getting this bastard. Elliot has a clearer shot and fired at the back right wheel of Sterns' car. It took a few shots but he was able to pop the tire and the car started to swerve out of control. Sterns tried to stay in control and make sure they weren't shooting at him, the car kept swerving until it crashed into a fence. Shaking off the dizziness he felt Sterns realized he was where he needed to be and got out of the car.

"This bastard led us out here," Elliot said. "This is the testing facility Sterns use to work at."

It was a bland looking structure from the outside, with a few boarded up windows and rusted doors.

"This place has been abandon for years," Olivia drove her car into the fence and past the 'DANGER KEEP OUT' sign.

Sterns looked back as he saw the detectives driving towards him. He dug in his messenger bag pulling out a hand gun and started to shoot at the car as he continued to run. Firing wildly one of his bullets managed to fly into the windshield of Olivia's car causing her to swerve.

"LIV!" Elliot freaked. He looked as Sterns kept running but then to his partner.

"Elliot he missed," Olivia reassured him. "I'm fine."

He still looked over his partner and then saw a tear in the shoulder of her jacket but there was no blood. She was right; he barely missed her as the bullet that penetrated the windshield was lodged in the head of the car seat.

"Go, I'll call it in." She told him. She pulled out her walkie-talkie and radioed for assistance. "This is Detective Olivia Benson; we have a 10-13 shots fired at my location. We're north of the Davidson Testing Facility; send back up the suspect is armed." Olivia then checked her gun and went after her partner; she wasn't going to wait for backup.

* * *

><p>This facility was defiantly old, cobwebs decorated the ceiling and there was filth scattered everywhere; it was odd that the lights were still running in the place. Elliot ran in and took cover for safety, he looked around only to see Sterns' fleeing shadow in the distance; he followed the scientist. Soon Olivia also entered the building but had no idea where they went; she looked and saw a sign designating the different areas of the facility. Since Sterns was a gamma specialist she headed towards the radiation testing area, unfortunately it was the opposite way Elliot went.<p>

Sterns kept running down the eerie corridors, for a lanky scientist he sure can run pretty fast. He knew Elliot was following him and he checked his gun for ammo but realized he used it all. Luckily for him he was close to his desired location, once he reached the end of the corridor he turned to his right and was at a door leading to an all-white testing room. Sterns ran into the testing room hoping Elliot would follow and the detective obliged. Still being a few yards away from the detective Sterns exited the testing room on the opposite side. Elliot ran to follow him again but this time Sterns used a key card to automatically lock the plexiglass door behind him, the door on the opposite side did the same as well trapping Elliot in the room. Elliot started to pound on the door as if it was going to do something.

"I'll get you Sterns!" Elliot growled.

"Fight all you want detective," Sterns grinned. "Nothing you do will get you out of there." Sterns made his way over to a computer hub and a control panel that looked relatively clean and pristine. He went into his messenger bag pulling out a flash drive and stuck it into the computer. There was a microphone sitting next to the computer that allowed the doctor to be heard directly in the testing lab.

"This place was abandoned some time ago but I never forgot about it. I still come out here to do my research, but every now and then I needed materials from my job." Sterns was monologing like a James Bond villain. "I've been working on my latest project for 8 months now and nobody is going to get in my way! Not you, those other detectives or those annoying assistances of mine." All of his information was uploaded from his flash drive to the computer.

From afar Olivia heard Sterns' voice echo. She heard it coming from the opposite direction and ran that way.

Sterns was programing the final configurations on the computer. "I had a hunch that you detectives would follow me here. Now I finally have a live subject for my experiment."

With a few key strokes and a press of the enter key Sterns allowed a green gas to slowly flood into the testing area through a ventilation system. Elliot panicked and went into a coughing fit; he used his shirt to cover his mouth and nose.

"I'm allowing gamma radiation to flood the room," Sterns explained. "It might kill you," he shrugged his shoulders. "The radiation will seep into your cells; it might eat away at them or be absorbed by them."

Elliot was trying not to breath in too much of the radiation. _'I need to get out of here; I'm not going to die here.'_ His mind was racing and he was starting to feel dizzy. He rammed into the door once, twice, three times but that didn't work. He backed up and drew his gun, physical strength didn't work and this was his last resort. Elliot aimed at the plexiglass and shot at it until he ran out of bullets, the door remained unfazed.

"You're very reliant Stabler," Sterns admitted. "Let's see if you can handle more." With that even more plumes of radiation entered the room.

"Ugh…" Elliot was feeling weaker and weaker by the second. Dropping his gun he fell to his hands and knees.

* * *

><p>Olivia kept following the sounds of Sterns' voice and ran even faster when she heard gun shots. She reached the corridor that Elliot and Sterns had run down and made a sharp right turn; she was at the door to the testing area where the two were. She saw green gas and nothing else but heard bits of coughing. Olivia pounded on the door. "ELLIOT? ELLIOT!"<p>

Continuing to cough Elliot heard his named being shouted; he looked towards the door where he entered the area. Somehow he was powering through the dizziness and crawled his way towards the voice.

It was hard for Sterns to see much of Elliot after the flow of gamma radiation but he did know he was inching towards the other door. "No matter what you do, you won't get out of there."

Elliot ignored Sterns' words and kept crawling the other way. When he reached the door he used his last bit of strength to pull himself up and see Olivia on the other side of the door. "Olivia…"

"ELLIOT!" Olivia saw her partner, her best friend struggling for life. She tried slamming into the door but nothing worked. "Elliot, no!" her voice was getting weaker; no matter what she did he was going to die. She started to cry.

"Liv…" Elliot collapsed on the ground; this was it for him…

* * *

><p>Elliot's body laid limp on the ground consumed by a rapid flood of gamma radiation. The man who gave his life every day to protect the people of New York City was over…or at least it should have been but his heart miraculously started to beat at a rapid pace. Elliot's eyes snapped open but instead of their usual steel blue they were an emerald green! His skin started to take on a slightly greenish hue and his body started to change. The sounds of everything around him were drowned out by the noise of clothes ripping and bones crushing. Not being able to speak Elliot growled out in agony, he could feel his muscles crunching beneath his skin reshaping and growing larger. His arms grew bigger and stronger, same with his legs and the rest of his body. His biceps bulged into mountains of coiled steel ripping the fabric of the clothes he was wearing. His back grew wider splitting his shirt down the middle also revealing a powerful six pack. Elliot's chest heaved up and down as his skin got greener and greener. The gamma radiation seeped into Elliot's body, spilling into his veins make him stronger than ever. With a newly enlarged hand he pulled himself up from the floor. Elliot's feet ripped out of his shoes, they were so heavy they imprinted large indents in the floor. When he stood up he was no longer an average 6 foot tall man but an 8 foot tall green hulking behemoth.<p>

Over the gas both Sterns and Olivia could see this beast standing in Elliot's place. Through her tears Olivia looked at the green giant and had no idea where it came from but all Sterns did was smile evilly knowing exactly what just happened.

"I've done it," Sterns said quietly not wanting to startle the beast.

The green monster had an angry face, it sensed danger and knew its threat was there. It looked over its' shoulder and saw a woman sobbing, the monster couldn't figure out why but she wasn't its' concern. It growled loudly as it turned its' attention the other way stomping its way over to where Sterns was. The ground shook with every movement shaking both Olivia and Sterns. At first the doctor was excited over this new development but panicked as he saw the monster make its way to him. The monster raised its' huge fist and punched through the plexiglass window, shattering it instantly and allowing the residual gamma radiation to spill to where Sterns was. The impact of the punch was so powerful it knocked Sterns out and gave him a nasty gash on the head. The monster looked for an enemy but only saw a man lying unconscious, he walked away and back to the center of the testing area; there was nothing there for the monster now he just wanted to escape. It crouched down before springing into a jump, it crashed through the ceiling and a few other floors of the building but felt no effect. With another jump the monster was sent to the rooftop of the facility, it was staring at the rising sun and heard noise in the distance. It looked over the building and saw cop cars racing to the facility, the monster didn't like the noise coming from the cars but headed the other way. It jumped off the top of the building and was unharmed when landing on the ground below and also creating a larger impact crater. Recovering, the monster broke out into a sprint before jumping high into the sky. It was escaping from the place that had created it, not looking back it continued jumping and soaring through the sky making its way to the forest a few miles away.

Elliot Stabler was once a man but he's been transformed into a giant green beast. He was locked away as a prisoner in his own body as a monster had now taken over. Whatever this…thing was it may have saved Elliot's life, but at what cost?


End file.
